Applicant has not filed nor is he aware of any applications on file by others that would be pertinent to the prosecution of this application.
This invention is through the sole efforts of the listed applicant and has not been made under any Federal or Independent sponsorship.
This invention relates generally to a device for the towing of vehicles and more specifically to a towbar for aircraft which include a nose wheel and normally includes a nose wheel strut wherein the towbar includes means for attachment of the same on one end thereof to a towing vehicle and means for connecting the other end thereof to either the nose wheel of the aircraft or to the strut of the nose wheel such that the same may be positioned for towing the aircraft. The control or operative portions of the nose wheel attachment are housed within the towbar.
A towbar for aircraft which provides a longitudinally extending towing bar, means for attaching one end of the bar to a towing vehicle and means for releasably attaching the other end to the nose wheel or nose wheel strut of the aircraft. The operative means for connecting the nose wheel or strut attachment end are housed within the extending towing bar that allows manipulation and placement of the nose wheel or strut attachment end to the wheel or strut from a standing position in front of the aircraft.
Various towing devices are available for various vehicles but the applicant is not aware of any such device which is directed to use with aircraft which allows for attachment of the same to the craft through a relatively remote control mechanism.
With the applicant""s device, a remote control permits the aircraft connective end to engage either the nose wheel hub, axle area or the nose wheel strut to apply towing power thereto. The length and lightness of the unit allows one person operation without requiring the person to obtain his or her physical access to the wheel and, thereafter, connect the same to the towing vehicle or to pull the same himself or with other persons.
It is therefore an object of the applicant""s invention to provide a towing device for aircraft which allows for remote connective attachment of one end of the same to the nose wheel or nose wheel strut of the aircraft and attachment of the other end of the device to a towing means.
It is a further object of the applicant""s invention to provide a towing device for aircraft through manipulation of a single control element that converts longitudinal movement of the control element to rotational power to open and close a pair of wheel grasping arms or tines which are thereby releasably affixed to the aircraft for towing purposes.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an aircraft towing device to enable the user to removably attach the same to the nose wheel or nose wheel strut of the aircraft without requiring the user to come into contact or close association to the nose wheel or strut.
These and other objects of the invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.